


It's Purride!

by The_Shy_One



Series: Kitty, Kitty [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Pride, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Karen and Foggy get Matt a shirt and the rest just happens
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: Kitty, Kitty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	It's Purride!

Matt was suspicious of the giggling when he entered the office that morning. He paused for a quick moment, trying to figure out what was making his friends giggle like two middle schoolers at Karen’s desk. Then, he figured if they were just gossiping about something - that had to happen at some point with them between the court cases and all the superhero stuff, there had to be some normalcy - that it would be better to leave them alone. Matt could be the responsible one for once, walking towards his small office to get started on the cases he had taken on.

Just as he reached the doorway, hand on the doorway when Karen turned around, calling out to him with glee. “Matt! Something came for you in the mail!”

He stared at her, confused about why she would be excited for mail to be coming in the office. Same with the way Foggy was clearly trying to keep himself giggling even further. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to her desk, trying to figure out what could be in the package. He had given up on the thought of it being important papers and onto anything that went into pranking territory.

She handed the package to him clearly excited for him to open it. Foggy at her side was in the same state from the way his heart fluttered. Matt took note that the package was soft and easy to bend in his hands. For a few moments, he felt it over, hoping that he could guess what was in it.

That was ruined by Foggy becoming impatient. “Come on Matt, just open it!”

“You know what it is?” He asked, reaching for the scissors on Karen’s desk. 

“Can’t answer that buddy,” Foggy says as Matt starts to cut the package, hoping he wasn’t cutting anything vital.”Would ruin the surprise.”

“Or you don’t want to be caught with the prank you’re trying to pull?” Matt asks teasingly. Foggy shrugged and said as much despite knowing he could ‘see’ it. Some habits were hard to shake off and on some level, Matt was glad for it - at least from Foggy.

The part of the package that Matt sniped off was taken by Karen, disposing it into her wastebasket. Without much hassle, Matt pulled out a soft fabric, feeling as it unfurled. Once more Karen took the package and put it into her wastebasket, leaving Matt to figure out what his friends supposedly got him.

His hands ran over the fabric, soft and definitely a mix of cotton and polyester. So likely it was a shirt. He continues to run his hand over it, finding nothing that would make sense to why his friends were giggling and excited.

“What’s on it?” He asks, folding it as best he could. 

He knew those two were sharing with the silence that encompasses the next few moments. Then Karen speaks up. “Six of the cutest cats wearing some pride flags. Above them, it says ‘Happy Pride!’ in rainbow colours.”

“One of them has a Bi flag?” He questions, hoping that was the case. 

“Yeah, it does. Karen saw it and showed me. From there we got the brilliant idea to order it for you since you had gotten Kit recently.” Foggy says excitedly and sincerely. It warmed Matt’s heart to hear that tone, knowing it wasn’t a prank, more of a friendly teasing between all three of them.

“I love it.” He says. “Think Josie will kick us out if I wear it after work?”

A titter of laughter from his friends and he moves back towards his office.

_________

They didn’t get kicked out of Josie’s when he showed up wearing that shirt. No, instead she just made every drink he had double the price of what it was worth.

Some things were worth a joke.

_________

He arrives at his apartment shortly after having two drinks as Josie’s since he couldn’t afford her sudden price. He hears Frank’s heartbeat in the living room, sitting on the couch. There is a soft purring accompanying it, sitting behind the man’s head. Like Kit wanted to drape herself over the man’s broad shoulders but decided to wait when Frank wasn’t looking.

They had an odd relationship, Frank and Kit. But he knew that it worked for them since whenever Frank stayed over for the night, Matt would wake up to hear his growing kitten sleeping in Frank’s chest.

Matt dropped himself beside Frank, smelling the pages of a book between the man’s fingers. It was seeping into Frank’s smell of gunpowder, metal and coffee as well as his underlying natural scent. He leaned into Frank, content to be next to him.

They stayed like this, Frank reading, Kit sleeping and Matt letting himself drift somewhere close to sleep. 

Then Frank shifted, looking towards Matt. There was a curious tone from him as he finally caught sight of the shirt that Matt was wearing. “Got something to tell me about, Red?”

“Karen and Foggy’s idea of teasing. Like it?” He says, turning so Frank could see all of the cats with pride colours. 

“Yeah, I do Red.” Frank shifted once more, putting the book on the coffee table. He leaned into Matt, wrapping an arm around him. “Think Karen will try to get me one?”

“If she could find you when it comes in, yes.” This caused Frank to chuckle and they stayed close together before Matt went out to patrol as Daredevil. Tonight it was the red suit.

Matt started to form an idea in his head as he took down a few muggers and an attempted stabbing. One that he was sure Karen would help him with.

He came back to the apartment and sent her a text before joining Frank and Kit in bed. Smiling to himself, he fell asleep cuddling Kit in his arms.

_________

Karen’s text in the morning read as excited  _ YES!!! _ through the text to speech voice. Time to start his plan.

_________

It didn’t come for a few weeks. Matt waited patiently, wearing his short a few times around the apartment since Frank always got a kick out of it. And he even caught Kit laying on a few times when he washed it, obviously claiming it as hers.

Then one day, when he was entering the office, Karen dragged him to her desk, excited and giggling when Matt’s shirt came in. 

“It’s here!” She says excitement colouring her tone. “I wish I could have pics when he opens it!”

“You’ll just have to hear his side of things when he comes to complain to you,” Matt says, taking the soft package from her.

“Not the same Matt.”

He didn’t say anything back, only smirked. She scoffed at him and said he should get to his office. He did as he was told, smirking the whole way there.

_________

He skips out Josie’s and goes straight to his apartment. He gets home to Kit greeting him, meowing and weaving between his legs as he goes down the hallway. She continues to follow him as he goes to put moist food in her dish. She was finally big enough to eat without soft food and she eats everything that Matt bought her as if it will be her last.

He goes to the bedroom to find Frank sleeping in bed. His heart was slower but still steady. Matt stands by the sliding doors for a few minutes listening to the sound, letting it wash over him. Then he goes back to the living room and spends time with Kit, knowing Frank needed a few hours since he came back from a mission.

Frank stumbles out after two hours, groggy and searching for coffee. Matt waits until the man sits at the table, coffee in hand before pushing the package towards him.

“What’s this, Red?” Frank mumbles, putting the coffee down. 

“Just open it.” Matt listens as Frank grumbles, tearing the package apart. 

He listened to the confused sound as Frank took out the tank top. Then there was a moment silence, Matt waiting for the other man’s reaction.

“You’re a little shit,” Frank says, voice gruff as always. But Matt knew that it was said with fondness with the way his heart skipped for a moment when reading the letters on the tank top.

“Considering you’re her owner as well - don’t argue against it, she likes you - and figured you should get one as well.”

“You’re way of saying we’re boyfriends, Red?”

“Yes,” Matt says simply.

Frank sighs, but once more Matt knows it was an act since Frank leaned over to him and gave a peck. “Shoulda figured you do something memorable.”

Matt smiles, leaning into Frank. He presses a few kisses to Frank’s one hand, the one not occupied with picking up the coffee cup. 

“Karen wants pictures.”

“Of course she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I saw this shirt https://www.ezloveislove.com/LL-A-2705205-Happy-Purride?checkout=cart&fbclid=IwAR3OhY-TjanQgytZlC0UfrHp_GNEM3VAJHErdljO8tjiQIa1LvJ-1ZqOob0 on FB and knew it would be perfect for Matt after the kitten fic. Also, I obviously got the shirt for myself since it's cute!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
